transformersmarveloverwatchuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
The Battle of Egypt (2-Parter Finale)
After the Decpeticons locate the Star Harvester in Egypt, Megatron orders them to begin activation to drain energy from the Earth's Sun. Optimus Prime and Scattershot then lead their teams to stop the Decepticons, before it begins to steal energy from the Sun... Plot The Nemesis Megatron asks Shockwave how a Star Harvester is on Earth. Sunstorm steps up and mentions that Millions of years ago, the Primes traveled the universe, searching for life. He mentions that the Primes discovered the Earth, and began to harvest Energon from the Sun. Sunstorm tells them that the Primes stopped and shut down the Star Harvester once they discovered that the Earth had life on it, and so the Primes abandoned the Earth, leaving their machine to rust. Megatron calls upon the presence of Fallen Angel. Fallen Angel appears before Megatron, and Megatron orders her to start leading his forces to Egypt to dig up the Star Harvester. Megatron then orders Soundwave to attack the NEXUS Internet Hub in Oslo, Norway. Gimlin Facility Scattershot trains under Inferno, as they practice Processor Overmatter. Inferno tells Scattershot to focus, as he can even disassemble others if he focuses hard enough. Seaspray enters the room, and Scattershot demands to know what Seaspray wants. Seaspray mentions that Soundwave is attacking the NEXUS Internet Hub. Scattershot tells Seaspray to assemble the Omnibots and head to Norway. As the Omnibots gather at the GroundBridge chamber, Elizabeth approaches him, and Scattershot decides to give Liz a gun, before leaving to Norway. Within the Weapons' Room, Scattershot searches for weapons for Elizabeth, only for the guns he chooses to be too big. Elizabeth picks up a gun, and asks if this one will do. Scattershot mentions it as "My First Blaster", and Liz puts it back down, only for Scattershot to mention that it's the name of the weapon, and says she can use it. Scattershot then gives Elizabeth the gun, before joining the others to the Chambers. As he jumps through, he tells Elizabeth that he'll see her later. Pyramids of Giza, Egypt I A legion of Vehicon Miners exit a GroundBridge portal. Fallen Angel and Megatron arrive, and Megatron orders the Miners to start digging for the Star Harvester. The Miners begin to mine the Pyramids, and Megatron orders Shockwave to fuel The Nemesis once they begin to harvest Energon. Shockwave mentions that that amount of energy will attract the Autobots. Megatron mentions that that is why he wanted all Decepticons here. NEXUS Internet Hub, Norway The Omnibots arrive in Norway, and Scattershot orders the Omnibots to attack Soundwave.Soundwave ejects all of his surviving Mini-Con minions: Laserbeak, Ravage, Ratbat, Buzzsaw, Rumble, Frenzy, Slugfest, and Overkill. The Mini-Cons keep the Omnibots busy, as Scattershot attacks Soundwave. Laserbeak and Buzzsaw injures Scamper, and Scattershot ejects Recon and Caliburst to defend him. Scattershot asks why he is attacking the Hub, and Soundwave mentions that Operation: Nexus Diversion is complete. Soundwave then sends codes, that activate several military mechs in Mongolia, England, Uganda, and New Germania. Soundwave recalls all of his minions, before retreating. Scattershot then discovers Soundwave's actions, and contacts Captain Lennox and Optimus Prime. He mentions that Military technology is out of control in the selected nations. Optimus mentions that he'll dispatch majority of his Autobots to apprehend the run amok tech, and Scattershot contacts Crosshairs, and orders the Rallybots to aide Optimus's forces. Scattershot then locates Soundwave's intended coordinates, and discovers him in Egypt. He also discovers that all Decepticons are in Egypt, and once again contacts Optimus and N.E.S.T. Optimus tells Scattershot and N.E.S.T. to rendezvous in Egypt, as they shall take on all Decepticons. Scattershot complies, and orders the Omnibots to make their way towards Egypt. Pyramids of Giza, Egypt II The Omnibots, Optimus Prime and a team of Autobots, a few Wreckers, and N.E.S.T. arrive in Egypt and set up in some ancient ruins near the Pyramid. Scattershot tells Optimus that the Decepticons made a distraction in other nations, to keep them busy as the Decepticons uncover the Star Harvester. Elizabeth asks what a Star Harvester is. Optimus tells Elizabeth that a Star Harvester was a weapon used by the Original Thirteen Primes to harvest energy from stars and convert them into Energon. But they set out with one rule: Never steal from a planet with life. So the Primes abandoned their plans. Megatron spots the Autobots, and orders his Decepticons and Vehicons to attack. The Combaticons, Seekers, Vehicon Foot Soldiers, Shockwave, and Soundwave begin to attack. Optimus uses his jet-pack to fly and engage Megatron. Sunstorm orders the Seekers and the Combaticons to attack the Omnibots and the Wreckers. Optimus is injured by Megatron, and Scattershot attacks Megatron, saving Optimus form being killed. Ultra Magnus orders Screech and Skids to stop the Vehicon Miners and the Constructicons from uncovering the Harvester. Skids and Screech then leave. Elizabeth heads further into the ruins to search for Scattershot. She is eventually caught in a web made by Airachnid. Airachnid prepares to kill Elizabeth, until she is saved by Arcee. Spike, Sam, Carly, and Mikaela follow Arcee and find Elizabeth. They free Elizabeth, and Arcee tells them to get back to the ranks, as she fends off Airachnid. Elizabeth and the others comply and leave. As they leave back to the ranks, they are spotted by Star Fall and Demolisher. Demolisher takes Elizabeth, Carly, and Mikaela prisoner, as Star fall grabs Spike and Sam. Star Fall comments that they'll be squashed beneath their feet. Before anything else happens, Star Fall is shot and injured by Road Rage. Raider attacks Demolisher, but the humans are placed on the ground safely. Road Rage and Raider engage in a fight with Star Fall and Demolisher. Elizabeth and the others return to ranks, and the Combaticons attack Ultra Magnus and Optimus's Autobots. Onslaught orders his team to attack, and Ultra Magnus, Ironhide, Jazz, Ratchet, and Bumblebee drive the Combaticons away with help from Scamper and Armorhide. Ultra Magnus asks where Windblade, Seaspray, Guzzle, and Fallback are, and Armorhide mentions that they've gone to fight The Seekers. From the ground, Fallback and Guzzle fire upon Thundercracker, Skywarp, Nacelle, and Slipstream as Windblade and Seaspray enter a dogfight against Ramjet, Thrust, Dirge, and Sunstorm. Windblade is eventually shot down by Fallen Angel. Fallen Angel prepares to kill Windblade, until she is shot and injured by Inferno. Fallen Angel then retreats. Skids and Screech find a control panel connected to the Pyramids and prepare to destroy it, until they are attacked and driven away by Shockwave. Shockwave tells Fallen Angel to report to Megatron and tell him that the machine is ready to start. Fallen Angel complies and flies to Megatron. Megatron sends Optimus into a building, and grabs Scattershot. He rips Scattershot's chest opens, and discovers the AllSpark is gone. Megatron tosses Scattershot aside, and Fallen Angel arrives to tell him that the Star Harvester has been uncovered. Megatron orders them to activate the machine, and Fallen Angel flies away. Fallen Angel is shot down by Fallback. Meanwhile, Star fall sends Road Rage into Raider, and Demolisher manages to render them unconscious. Megatron orders Star fall to activate the Star Harvester. As Star Fall flies to the Star Harvester, she is given cover by Demolisher. Everyone fires upon Star Fall, but fail. Star Fall arrives at the Star Harvester, and both she and Shockwave begin to activate the Star Harvester as Megatron arrives. The Star Harvester powers up, and Megatron tells the Autobots to see their Darkest hour, and laughs maniacally... TO BE CONTINUED... Egypt I The Star Harvester begins to charge, then as the skies turn dark, a blue ray shoots into the skies. As Megatron continues laughing maniacally, Simmons orders Lennox to contact the closest U.S. Navy Vessel to have them shoot the Star Harvester with a Obliteration-Grade Rail Gun. In space, the ray hits the sun, and starts vacuuming energy from the Sun. Scattershot looks into Space and witnesses as the Sun's energies are being sucked into the Harvester. He mentions that in two hours, no more sun. Around the globe, as Leadfoot and the other Wreckers take down a Military Mech, they look up to the skies. Elita One looks up to the skies as Prowl and Trailbreaker finish destroying a Mech. Rollbar and Jetfire look up to the skies, and Jetfire mentions that they are in the end game, and the Decepticons are winning. As Springer finishes off a Mech, Sideswipe tells him to look up to the skies. Optimus uses his jet-pack to fly and pound Megatron into the Pyramids. Shockwave steps in, only for Megatron to tell him that he'll finish Optimus off once and for all. Megatron then grabs Optimus and slams him into the Pyramid. Optimus then launches himself and Megatron into the air and flies towards another set of ruins. He slams Megatron into a building, and begins shooting. Megatron then forces Optimus onto the ground and the pair continue fighting. Megatron tells Optimus that the War has ended, and the Decepticons have won. Scattershot tells Elizabeth to stay with Lennox, as he goes to help Optimus with Megatron. Elizabeth tries to follow, but Natalie tells her that Megatron is more dangerous than Circuit Breaker. Elizabeth stays with Lennox and Natalie, as Scattershot runs to Optimus Prime's position. Windblade flies back into the air to help Seaspray. She manages to shoot down and injure Sunstorm and Thundercracker. Meanwhile, Guzzle and Fallback are reunited with Armorhide and Scamper, and they begin firing upon the Seekers. Meanwhile, Skids and Screech run away from Hun-Grr and the other Terrorcons. Ultra Magnus, Road Rage, and Raider back up the Twins and begin to fire upon the Terrorcons, driving them away. Ultra Magnus orders the Autobots to kill the Miners and focus their fire upon the Star Harvester. Before they can fire, they are attacked by The Combaticons. Onslaught gets into a brawl with Ultra Magnus. Megatron continues to brawl with Optimus. Fallen Angel aims her sniper towards Optimus, but is left heavily injured by Scattershot. Fallen Angel attempts to attack Scattershot, but Scattershot sends out his Mini-Cons, who begin to attack Fallen Angel. Scattershot then runs along the top of the ruins and pounces onto Megatron, shooting at him. Megatron grabs Scattershot and tosses him to Optimus. Optimus and Scattershot unite their firepower and begin to charge at Megatron. Lennox attempts to contact the S.S. Harvey, but Soundwave knocks out the feed. Elizabeth then asks Lennox for colored flares. Lennox has Epps hand flares to Elizabeth. Elizabeth then asks for the Highest point in Egypt, and Lennox orders Arcee to escort her to the Highest Point, one of the Pyramids. Arcee grabs Elizabeth, and both drive to the Pyramids. Blackout attempts to attack Arcee, until Blackout is stopped by Guzzle, who tackles him. Guzzle tells Arcee to get to the Pyramids. Arcee then drives for the Pyramids. Simmons notices that the Decepticons are gathering to form a line. Simmons tells them that they are in trouble, and they are going to die. Spike hands him a special weapon that he manage to sneak away when Sector 7 fall, an Energy Disruptor. Simmons fires it at the Decepticons, and they become paralyzed. Simmons thanks Spike, as Strika begins to attack them. Ratchet, Bumblebee, Ironhide, and Jazz try to stand their ground against Strika. Ironhide manages to shoot off Strika's arm, and she flees, with her arm. Bumblebee chases after her. Bumblebee is then shot and injured by the arriving Dreadbot. Dreadbot tries to stomp on Bumblebee, but is blasted away by Havoc and Pyropath. Calibreak grabs Bumblebee and brings him to Ratchet, who begins to repair Bumblebee. Ratchet asks where he and the others came from, and Calibreak mentions that they finished their job in England, and asked Blaster to transport them to Egypt. Leadfoot orders the Wreckers to attack. Topspin fires upon the Vehicon Miners, as Tempest engages Lockdown, and Whirl Makeshift. Heist arrives and tries to stomp on Elizabeth and Natalie, until he is sniped and injured by Crosshairs. Crosshairs orders his Rallybots to attack, and Hot Rod, Roadbuster, Smokescreen, Wheeljack, and Blurr charge into battle. Soundwave contacts Megatron, and tells him that the rest of the Autobots arrived. Megatron tells Soundwave to order Barricade to fire the Nemesis' cannons on the Autobots. Scattershot kicks Megatron in the face, and Megatorn attempts to impale him with his blade, until he is shot away by Optimus. Arcee climbs to the top of the Pyramid, and Elizabeth fires several flares. Captain Jason of the S.S. Harvey spots the flares, and notices as an S.O.S. He recognizes the symbols for orders, and orders his crew to activate the Rail Gun. Soundwave orders Laserbeak, Buzzsaw, and Ratbat to attack, but is stopped by Hot Rod and Roadbuster. Wheeljack contacts Blaster and tells him to reactivate the radio feed, and Blaster undo's Soundwave's effects. Lennox hears the feed come back on, and orders Captain Jason to fire the Rail Gun upon the Pyramid. Captain Jason orders the Rail Gun to be fired, and the Rail Gun sends a shot. It strikes the Pyramids, causing it to explode violently. The Energy stolen from the Sun then returns to The Sun. Megatron notices this, and grows angry. He tells his Decepticons to return to The Nemesis and The Revenge and retreat. Onslaught tells Megatron that they can take on the Autobots, and Megatron tells Onslaught to flee. Every single Decepticon begins to retreat, and Soundwave opens a GroundBridge, and the Decepticons enter. As the Autobots cheer in victory, Elizabeth mentions that Optimus is still fighting Megatron. In Cairo, an Egyptian Technician spots the Autobots and the U.S. Military in Egypt. He warns the Director of Egyptian Defense, and the Director orders them to attack the trespassers. Several Egyptian pilots board Fighter Jets and begin to fly to the Pyramids. Blaster contacts Optimus and warns him, and Optimus orders all Autobots and U.S. Forces to retreat back to U.S. soil. Blaster opens a GroundBridge, and everyone leaves. Optimus tells Scattershot to leave, and Scattershot refuses. Scattershot attempts to attack Megatron, only to be grabbed by the arms by him. Megatron then grabs Scattershot's legs and proceeds to rip Scattershot in half. Optimus is left appalled as Scattershot's body parts are tossed aside. Optimus musters enough strength to knock Megatron unconscious. As Optimus prepares to grab Scattershot's remains, the Egyptian Fighter Jets arrive. Optimus then flies away, as the Jets go on a bombing run, seemingly destroying the Battlefield. Optimus orders Blaster to open a GroundBridge, and Optimus flies through an open one, returning to The Ark. The Ark Optimus lands on the ground, and both Windblade and Elizabeth approach Optimus. Windblade asks where Scattershot is, and Optimus mentions that he didn't make it. She asks what happened, and Optimus mentions that he was ripped in half by Megatron. Windblade and Scattershot's lieutenants are left shocked to learn Scattershot's demise. Both bow their heads in Scattershot's honor. Elizabeth begins to shed a few tears learning that her friend is dead. Natalie opens her arms, and comforts Elizabeth. Windblade mentions that Megatron will pay. Egypt II Scattershot's upper half emerges, and asks where Optimus went. He crawls to his legs and finds Megatron walking towards him. Scattershot grows fear, and takes a deep breath. Megatron stops in front of Scattershot and draws his sword. As Scattershot grows more fear, Megatron raises his blade. Megatron prepares to swing his sword down, finishing Scattershot off once and for all... TO BE CONTINUED... Featured Characters * Autobots ** All of them * Decepticons ** All of them * Humans ** Elizabeth Oxton ** Natalie Knightley ** Carly Spencer ** Mikaela Banes ** Witwicky Brothers *** Spike *** Sam ** N.E.S.T. *** Lennox *** Epps *** Santos *** Simmons Soundtrack "Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)" by The Eurythmics "What I've Done" by Linkin Park Episode Casualties * The Vehicon Horde * Scattershot Notes * Based of the Final Battle Sequence of Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. ** Differences from the battle: *** Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Ironhide, Sideswipe, Skids, Mudflap, Wheelie, Jetfire, Jolt, Arcee, Elita One, and Chromia are present (In the Film). Optimus Prime and pretty much everyone else was present. *** The Fallen doesn't appear. Neither does Devastator. *** The search for the Matrix of Leadership is not applied. *** More than 20 Decepticons were present in the Battle. * Original location for the Final Battle of the Season was supposed to be Death Valley, California, but I decided to make this more related to the film. * The Decepticons retreated to The Moon after they once again board The Nemesis and The Revenge. * Next Season would introduce Astrotrain, Octane, and Blitzwing. It will not be clear on when the trio came to Earth, but they came. * Scattershot's fate is meant to be left in a cliff hanger, and would not be revealed till the end of the next season.